You've Left Me Incomplete
by DamonGotTheGirl
Summary: AU/AH. Memories of him had been haunting her for over 10 years and she isn't ready to let go of them yet. Elena Gilbert has everything a woman could ever wish for; a loving boyfriend, a big happy family, a wonderful job...but sometimes all that matters is that one person who can make you smile, no matter what.
1. Prologue

**_Hey, I'm Alyssa and this is my first fan fiction. I already have a few chapters mapped out. I plan on posting chapter 1 in a couple of days. Huge thanks to Pistanthrophobic, who is also an amazing writer here on ff, for encouraging and beta-ing, this story for me. This story wouldn't have been what it is now without Pistanthrophobic's help. Thanks to another friend of mine who wishes to remain anonymous for pre-reading this chapter _**

**_All the couplets in this chapter are written by me. _**

**_I hope you guys like it. Please review _**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters, just this story line and the couplets mentioned. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

_**ELENA **_

**_August 25__th__ (Junior Year)_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it has been a long time since I have written an entry. I really didn't feel like writing, I guess…but now I feel confident enough to write about things that have happened in the past few months. Paris returned! That's how I am feeling right now. You know, that feeling when you are sixteen years old and just got back from an amazing holiday in France to my boring small town American life in Mystic Falls. Mom, Dad, Jeremy and I had the time of our lives. It was an amazing experience and I was finally able to try out my French on real French folk! Dad hasn't been getting a lot of offs lately, being chief surgeon at Mystic Falls Hospital and all, but he wanted to fulfill my number one teenage dream which was also my Sweet Sixteen present – a trip to Paris!_

_Today is__ the first day of school and I am not looking forward to it at all.. I broke up with my boyfriend, Matt, at the end of sophomore year and he hasn't taken it quite well. Living in a small town definitely has its disadvantages. Everyone knows everyone and everything is close by – every time our paths cross, he never fails to throw lonely, sad and depressing looks at me. This silent torture has made me feel all guilty and anxious. But I have decided to move on with my life and try to ignore his pleading eyes._

_Matt Donovan had our life all mapped out – college, job, home, kids and most importantly – Elena Donovan. Even thinking about it scares me, to be honest. This was definitely not what I wanted. Hence,why I broke it off, crushing his big heart in the process._

_ I know what I want now. At least I think I do. I want a guy who'd literally sweep me off my feet, someone who would challenge me, push me, excite me, give me butterflies every time I looked at him. Someone who had eyes only for me…who'd love Elena Gilbert with all his heart. Preferably a tall, mysterious, handsome stranger! Well, a girl can dream._

With a loud sigh, I closed my journal and looked at my nightstand. My alarm clock was flashing 7am and it was time to get ready for school. I threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white floral top and pulled on my Converse sneakers. I peeked through the curtains of my window and was surprised to see that it was unusually sunny and warm for August so, I had decided to walk to school. I grabbed my bag and headed out, mentally preparing myself for what new school year had in store for me.

* * *

The school's drive-way was packed with cars and students by the time I reached Mystic Falls' High School. Some students were sprawled on the hoods of their cars; some others who had free periods were sitting on the lawn and enjoying the sun, munching on fruits and granola bars. I walked through the doors with a big smile on my face, thinking about what I would say to Matt if we had any classes together this year. My train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when I bumped into a certain brunette; a tall, slim girl, who was yelling at a sophomore for God knows what.

"And good morning to you too, Katherine," I said, pulling my best friend into a tight hug. I had missed her a lot. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad at Mystic Falls' High and a daughter of Mrs. Pearl Petrova, who ran the pharmacy at MF Hospital. She was what most would call a Queen B – every guy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her.

"Hey, Elena! Oh my God, this morning I saw the most amazing guy ever!" Katherine exclaimed as we walked to our lockers through the crowd of people in the hallway. "He is my dream guy, I swear. Surely you remember my definition of a dream guy, don't you?" Katherine asked, excitement clearly etched on her face and her eyes wide, waiting for me to reply.

Katherine had been talking about her dream guy, since she was old enough to understand the difference between a boy and a girl. She kept changing the definitions of her dream guys every day and well, I was the one who always got caught up in this dream guy guessing game.

Unlocking my locker, I stuffed my bag in and grabbed my books for my first period.

"Well, he should be tall," I pointed out at Katherine with a questioning look and she nodded, clearly happy with the fact that I managed to remember at least one requirement the poor guy had to fulfill. "Hmm, brown hair, green eyes and of course, he should be a football player…"

"Well done, 'Lena." Katherine said, closing her locker and beamed at me like a proud parent whose daughter had topped all of her classes.

Katherine's first period was Math and I had History. I started walking to my class when I caught a glimpse of a tall, brown haired and muscular guy, and since I've never seen him before, I realized he must have been the one Katherine was telling me about.

As he entered a class down the hall, I had to stifle a giggle. How ironic today morning's events were – Katherine yelling at a sophomore and falling for one at the same time. I couldn't wait to meet her for lunch and ask her about this sophomore, who had caught my best friend's attention.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tall and muscular guy coming my way. It was Tyler, my guy best friend.

"Hola Elena, como estas?" Tyler greeted me in a perfect Spanish accent. He was part Spanish on his mother's side and part Mexican on his dad's side and well, spending every summer in Spain had its perks.

"Muy bien gracias, Señor Tyler," I replied, giggling at the way he bowed to me and pulled me into a hug.

Tyler was the captain of the football team and also Kat's former dream guy. Kat and Ty had hooked up a couple of times last year, but broke it off, because Katherine got bored of him. I knew Tyler was secretly in love with her, but he would never confess it to a soul, let alone me – her best friend.

When he released me, I checked my watch and realized I was already late and it was only the first day of school. _Good job, Gilbert._

"I have to run; I'm late for my first period. I'll meet you at lunch!" I told him quickly and ran to the History classroom, which was at the end of the now-deserted corridor. Pushing open the door I scanned the class for any empty seats, finding one at the back of the classroom.

"Thank you for joining us today, Elena," I heard Miss Fleming say as I rushed through the rows.

"Oh, sorry Miss Fleming, I got caught up. Won't happen again, I promise!" I quickly apologized whilst settling in my seat.

"It's alright Elena," she said raising her hand and gesturing me to sit down.

"So, class, today we will start with-" Miss Fleming was yet again interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Sorry, is this junior year history class? I am new here," said a boy with raven, messy hair in a silky, deep voice that gave me chills.

_Get a grip, Elena. All you've seen is his jet, black hair. _

"Yes it is Mr.…?" I heard Miss Fleming ask the boy who had now walked into class, but was still turned towards the teacher.

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore," he said, turning around.

The air left my body as I scanned his front for the first time. His messy, jet-black hair fell slightly into his perfect, sparkling, blue eyes, making them stand out even more. His lips were full and _very_ inviting. He was tall, lean and fit.

I had to make sure I wasn't drooling, before looking away. I heard someone whistle in class and my eyes settled on Andie, who was looking at him with a flirtatious grin. As I turned back, I noticed the panties-dropping smirk on his lips and mentally rolled my eyes. _God, this boy was going to be the death of me._ He winked at Andie and settled in the seat at the front of class.

"Let's all settle down now," said Miss Fleming, clearly annoyed with the incomer.

The rest of the class passed by in a blur and I couldn't stop myself from stealing glances at Damon Salvatore. He was _my_ dream boy, I soon realized. I knew the moment I saw him that he was the guy I wanted. And when he winked at Andie, I wanted to punch her face and kick her ass for looking at my guy like that.

_My guy?_ Well, that was new. I had to get to know this guy_. What if he has a girlfriend? No, Elena, he is new._ My mind was making up scenarios where things could go wrong in my quest to being friends with Damon. And it was not helping.

The shrill sound of the bell, signaling the end of class, managed to rescue me from my thoughts. I quickly collected my books and papers and tried to get out of the classroom and to my next period which I hoped would not contain Damon Salvatore, yet secretly wishing he had all classes with me. That was when I bumped into someone and lost my balance, sending my books and papers flying in all directions. A pair of strong arms caught me before I could fall face first on to the marble floor and saved me from bruises and embarrassment.

"Oops, you okay?" A sexy voice asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for…" I trailed of as I realized I was in his arms. I was in Damon Salvatore's arms, so close to his lips. His lips. _Get a grip!_ "…saving me from falling." I gulped. _God, I was a mess. _

"No biggie. I am Damon, by the way," he said, extending his hand once I was steady again.

"Elena," I replied, shaking his hand and mentally noting he had the softest hand that I had ever shaken. It left me wondering how those hands would feel on other parts of my body. _Elena, think about cute French guys. French guys. French guys. Damon. Shit! _

"Let me help you collect your things," he offered, kneeling on the floor and grabbing the papers he could find. I followed his actions and picked up my books and pencils which were scattered all over the floor.

"Here, that's all I could find," Damon said, walking to me and handing me the papers.

"Thanks Damon… So, what's your next period?" I blurted out without thinking as we walked out of the class.

"AP French," he said with a smirk on his face and I vaguely wondered how sexy he must sound talking in French.

"Mine too. Come on, I'll show you the way." I grabbed his hand pushing people out of the way and making it to French on time

All heads turned to Damon and me as we walked in.

"Damon, why are people starring at us?" I whispered nervously as I made my way to the back of class pulling him along with me.

"Well, it could have something to do with us holding hands," he grinned, gesturing to our entwined fingers.

I pulled my hand away from his feeling stupid for acting like a thirteen year old, who wanted to kiss her crush and blushed scarlet.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be, I don't mind," he said, winking and walked past me, settling in the seat, leaving me dumfounded in front of him.

"Oh," Was all I managed to say and settled in the seat next to him.

He gave me a genuine smile, which made him look even more handsome than he already was and moved his chair closer to mine, gesturing for me to come closer.

"Don't be sorry for what you want, Elena," I heard his silky smooth voice whisper in my ear and then he chuckled and moved his chair back to its original spot. _Cocky bastard!_

His words sent chills down my spine making me want to go and kiss or slap that smirk off his face. He already had me wrapped around his finger and I've just met him.

_Great Elena._ _This morning you were scared of Matt's reaction and now, only two hours later, you're already day-dreaming about being Damon's girl._

Even thinking about him had me blushing now. I stole a glance at him and found him smirking at me. I tried to hide it but it was a little too late as his smirk grew wider and he looked away from me to Madame Clousseau who had decided to teach us the love poems of Baudelaire. _This year was definitely going to be amazing._ I just knew it!

* * *

_**December 15**__**th**__** (Senior Year)**_

_You filled me with dreams and promises,_

_You made me believe in myself,_

_You pulled me in just to push me away._

I sighed, unable to hold back my tears. I tried to wipe them off with the back of my hand as they slid down my face. Instinctively, I stretched my hand out to my night stand to grab a tissue in order to wipe away any signs of my emotional outburst. I didn't know what had gotten into me. _Why was I writing such sentimental lines?_

I was so hopeful back then in August when everything seemed so good and I was so happy. Only now I realize, it was the calm before the storm. I had found everything I wrote in my diary that fateful morning, but then life always played this twisted game with me.

_I was wrong and they were right all along,_

_That one day you would let me go,_

_One day you would run away from me,_

_Extracting me from your life completely._

_Okay, that was crap_.

_Get a grip. Why wouldn't these fucking tears stop?_

I slammed my notebook shut and threw it on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on tomorrow's History test.

_God! He would be there. Right next to me._ He would look at me with those big, beautiful, blue eyes which never failed to mesmerize me and then he would try to talk to me like there was anything left to say.

Damon _Fucking_ Salvatore is just like any other guy I have ever known; he was bound to behave like a jerk. It was just a matter of time. And how stupid of me to think that he would be different.

I made my bed and settled into it, pulling the warm floral patterned duvet over my trembling body. The tears had finally stopped. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep but…

_Everything is so still _

_Now that there is no surround sound_

_The light has almost vanished from the vivacious background_

_All I can see is nothing else but you_

_Thinking nostalgically of our every tune_

_You were something so special that no one else can take your place_

_You were someone who I didn't hesitate to embrace_

_Slowly I found out that you were the one_

_But now you are gone just like the setting sun_

Damon Salvatore had definitely driven me crazy and not that good kind of crazy where you giggle at everything he says and think about him all night. No, he had me crying myself to sleep every night. I felt myself slip into a world of dreams which would most certainly be filled with the tall, shamelessly sexy, blue-eyed guy from my History class, who had always managed to make me smile, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 1: Everyday, All day, All night

**_Hey guys, I am back with Chapter 1 ( first chapter was the prologue)._**

**_Again, a huge thanks to Pistanthrophobic, for beta-ing this chapter. You are the best, Pistanthrophobic!_**

_**Thanks to all you lovely readers, who reviewed, followed and favorite-d '****You've Left Me Incomplete'**_

**Enjoy and guys PLEASE REVIEW. THEY MEAN A LOT!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters, just this story and all the couplets mentioned. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Everyday, All day, All Night **_

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

_I was lost and I was wronged_

_I lived in a dark hopeless world_

_You came in blazing like a star_

_Saving me from my own curse_

**_ELENA_**

So much has changed in these ten, long years, except for one thing; not a day had passed by without, me thinking of that cocky, blue-eyed man, who I left behind so many years ago. The memory of that fateful August day did nothing, but helped to resurface more unpleasant memories of my days in High School, which I had unsuccessfully tried to forget. Gazing at the handsome man, sleeping besides me on our king-sized bed, I reminded myself I shouldn't let the ghost of my past ruin my present and future. Pulling my boyfriend closer, I tried to distract myself by playing with his soft, golden-brown hair.

"Mm, morning, love," he whispered in his husky voice, bringing me back to the present.

"Morning Niklaus," I smiled, resting my chin on his soft hair. We spent quite some time cuddling in each other's arms, both enjoying the warm cooped-up feeling.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"God Elena, it's Saturday night! Do you really want to stay home and watch Music and Lyrics for the zillionth time? For heaven sake, get your lazy ass moving and pull on that sexy black dress we bought for you last week!" Caroline growled, throwing me one of her annoyed looks. She impatiently waited for my reply as I ignored her fourth attempt to convince me to be her plus-one for some business party at 'The Moonstone'.

"Isn't this supposed to be a business party of some kind? What could an unemployed girl like me possibly be doing there? Sit at the bar for the rest of the evening and then go home with some guy in a suit by the end of the night?" I pushed, clearly not interested in what she had to offer at that moment.

"So what if it's a business party? They told me I can take anyone I want. Please, Elena, it's just one party; that's all I ask!" Caroline begged, not giving up just yet.

"Fine," I snapped and rolled my eyes as her face lit up. "But you are doing the dishes this week," I bargained with a wicked grin, pointing a finger at her and she just enthusiastically nodded.

Shutting off the TV, I headed to my room, shaking my head in the process and thinking what the hell did I get myself into.

Caroline and I met on the first day of college in New York City. We ended up sitting next to each other in our Finance class and a year later, when we were allowed to find our own apartments off campus, Caroline and I had teamed up and found a place of our own.

"Deal," chimed Caroline happily, letting me get ready.

An hour later we arrived at 'The Moonstone' in tow. Caroline was dressed in a sea-green, strapless dress, which reached her knees and a pair of stilettos, while I wore my short-sleeved black, knee-length dress, which had a sequined neck and back, and a pair of black pumps.

The Moonstone was the biggest hotel in New York. It was a symbol of grandeur, affluence and home to the rich and the famous who visited this beautiful city. Overlooking Central Park, it offered a spectacular view of the city.

The party was being held in the biggest ballroom the Moonstone had to offer and it was decorated to impress the snobbiest of the guests. A huge chandelier hung from the center of the high ceiling, the walls were paneled in dark, rich, mahogany wood, giving the room a rustic, royal look. The ballroom opened up to a huge patio, boasting a view to die for, from the glass balcony. People dressed impeccably for the occasion were enjoying the best liquor from all around the world, while the waitress whizzed around, carrying huge trays of finger food. The tower of glasses was overflowing with champagne, strategically placed in the center of the room. Soft instrumental music was playing in the background which had a calming effect.

"I have to say, Caroline, your boss knows how to throw a party," I mused, feeling completely awestruck the grand scene unfolding in front of me.

"Told ya'," Caroline grinned with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I'm going to go and find my boss. Will you be fine by yourself for a few minutes?" She asked as we made our way to the bar, which was situated on the left side of the patio.

"You could enjoy a drink or two in my absence," she winked. "Maybe meet some hot nerd in a suit…" She trailed off, raising her eyebrows in suggestion.

"Oh please, Care!" I defended myself, blushing furiously. "No one is even going to bother to look at me. Now, go on," I pushed.

I almost ran to the counter, wanting to get away from Caroline. There was a tall, dark-haired bartender nestled behind the bar, who was smiling flirtatiously at some number cruncher.

I adjusted my dress a little so that the tops of my breasts were visible and sat down on the seat right in front of him. It worked! He immediately turned towards me. _Hah! Way to go Gilbert._

"A glass of bourbon, please." I ordered, giving him a wink.

"Someone's in a mood for something strong, eh?" He smiled back at me.

"Rough week." I muttered, not exactly wanting to share my life story with a guy I've just met. "Plus, bourbon gives comfort." I added as I realized I may have been a little harsh. Downing the dark brown liquid, the familiar sizzling burned its way down my throat, making me feel almost at home.

"I've never met a girl who likes bourbon. I like you," he said with a wink, "by the way, my shift ends at midnight." His words hung in the air awkwardly for a few moments.

"Your shift ends when I tell you so, Joe. Now why don't you go and throw yourself at someone else?" Scolded a voice in a heavy British accent, making me sigh in relief.

The man who had sent 'Joe' flying off settled into the high stool next to me. Curious, I let my eyes wander to his posture. He was dressed in a jet-black tuxedo, his golden-brown hair coiffed to perfection. He had an air of authority and radiated confidence.

Before I could say anything, he turned towards me. "And you must be, the lovely Elena," he drawled out with half-smile.

I frowned at his words, confused of how he knew me, but before I could say anything, he spoke again. "I'm Niklaus," he introduced, extending his hand.

"Hey," was all I managed and placed my hand in his. Instead of shaking my extended hand, he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked curiously, once he let go of my hand.

"Well, you stop by the office quite a lot during lunch and since Caroline is actually my PA and we spend a lot of time together, I heard your name once or twice," he shrugged.

"Oh." Was all I managed to blurt out. I contemplated on apologizing for stopping by so often, but decided against it, not wanting to sound pathetic.

"So tell me, which is your favorite book?" The question was completely out of the blue, making me look at him in shock. No one has ever asked me that question after knowing me for less than five minutes.

"Seriously, is that your best pick-up line?" I chuckled lightly.

"No, I am serious." he rushed, slightly taken aback.

"Well, excuse me, but it's kind of odd; we are at a bar, at this amazing party, which you have thrown and you are asking a twenty-two year old Graduate School student about her favorite book?" I said, trying to explain myself.

"Oh, well: A) this party is boring, B) _you_ are bored and C) that's one of the few things Caroline failed to mention," he finished with a wink.

"Hmm, I would say The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo," I said proudly. I was a huge Millennium trilogy fan and if someone pushed the right buttons, I could just go on for hours about it.

"You take your books as strong as you take your drink, huh?" He smirked, clearly intrigued.

"You could say that," I giggled. I couldn't remember the last time I had blushed or smiled so much.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur, Klaus kept me company as we talked about everything and anything. It was the night I let a man touch me again. It took five years, but it was all worth the wait.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"What's bothering you, Elena?" inquired Klaus, shifting slightly to level his face with mine.

"Nothing," I lied, turning around to hide my face. But that didn't stop him as he slipped his hand around my waist, pulling me flush against his front.

Moments like these made me feel like I was cheating on him, like I was trying to replace Damon with Niklaus. I knew I was being stupid and naïve and Klaus had been so good to me. I loved him, but sometimes it made me doubt whether I was still 'in love' with him.

"Elena, don't lie to me," Klaus pressed on. "You are always jumpy and talking a mile a minute,"

"It's just work stress, that's all." I assured him, wishing he would just let it go.

"You don't need to worry, love, you are so good at your job," he encouraged.

I turned around in his arms and gave him a big smile; he always knew how to cheer me up. Leaning closer, he flipped us over so his body was hovering over mine and pressed a passionate kiss on my mouth.

"We've got to get out of bed or else we'll both be late for work," I mumbled between his kisses.

"No," he moaned. "Work can wait," he said, his hands traveling farther up my chest and cupping my breast through the fabric of my tank top.

_God this man was going to drive me crazy. _"Klaus," I half-moaned, warningly.

"Yes, love?" He asked huskily. His loving nickname and British accent did nothing to help my situation.

"Why don't we continue this in the shower?" I suggested, raising my eyebrows and slowly sliding my fingers down his sweatpants.

He hissed when my fingers came in contact with his obvious arousal.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked and followed me as I ran into the bathroom, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Klaus securely closed the door behind us, separating us from the outside world.

* * *

"Elena, I need the report on Mercedes UK done and on my desk by Friday morning," said my boss, closing the file which I had handed her.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded, getting out of my seat.

"Wait Elena, there is something else," said Bonnie, gesturing me to settle down again.

"An associate from our American Branch will be flying over to deal with the Mikaelson Group reports. Since you know Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson personally, I'd like to put you two on a team," she explained disinterestingly.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"He handles Miss Rebekah and Elijah Mikaelson's accounts in USA and I suppose it would be right to assign Mr. Mikaelson's account to you so, please arrive thirty minutes early tomorrow morning and if you can I want you to meet your new colleague properly. Could you attend the meeting on my behalf at their Euro headquarters at London Bridge for me today? Its at 5pm and you can go home straight from there." She raised her brow at me, daring me to turn her down.

"Yes, of course," I replied with a smile, glad to have been assigned something to do with my boyfriend.

"Go over this file, it's a very initial stage analysis of their hotel businesses around the world, which will be discussed today and I deem you fit to handle such a big account," handing me the file, she smiled stiffly and looked back down on her notes.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Bennett, for this opportunity," I said as I stood up.

"Make me proud. Now run off to work young lady," her voice was lighter, but I knew better than to stay around any longer.

Bonnie Bennett was an amazing boss and the chief of Analytics at Citi Bank, UK head office here on Bank Street, London. I loved working with her, even though she wasn't all that lively and friendly at work.

Opening the file, I started reading and prepping myself for the meeting I had with Klaus in just 3 short hours.

* * *

_**DAMON**_

"Ric, man, you need to come down here ASAP." I exclaimed over-excitedly to my best-friend-slash-drinking-buddy-slash-shrink over the phone.

I was standing here on the South Bank of the Thames River, at Waterloo gazing at the spectacular view of the North Bank unfolding in front of me. I had landed in London just this morning and I was a goner. The energy, the passion, and the tune this city had were indescribable. It was literally a feast for the eyes, mind and the soul.

Westminster, Charring Cross, St Paul's Cathedral, and the London eye dominated the view. Water Taxis, tourists clicking away on their cameras, overflowing restaurants at this late hour had left me in awe. I had only seen and heard about this epic city and today I was actually here. I was in London, a city which had changed histories of so many countries, where wars were won, where people dreamt of changing their stories. I was finally a part of this London dream.

"You are supposed to be meeting Mr. Mikaelson and not checking out London," scolded Alaric. "And did you contact that British chick you are supposed to be working with?"

"Buddy, I wish you could see what I see. And for your information, it's some Mrs Bennett and she is a middle-aged woman so no, I did not." I replied. I could so imagine the shrug on Ric's face as he must have heard my comment.

"Alright Salvatore," he replied dejectedly. "Gotta run, the bell has already gone off."

"Okay, professor, bye-bye," I hung up the call, realizing that all my sight-seeing has resulted me in being late for the meeting. Thank God I suited up before leaving and carried the necessary documents._ Smart thinking Salvatore. _

I ran back to Waterloo tube station like a maniac and was lucky enough to get on a waiting train bound for London Bridge. The train ride was short but I was so fucking late! _Shit._

I made it just in time to 'The Original Tower' which was Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson's Euro headquarter. The lobby looked like some kind of swanky hotel lounge, which was just like their New York Office. _Ostentatious, these Mikaelsons!_ _Talk about display. _

A chirpy looking blonde was sitting at the huge mat finished wooden desk with a Bluetooth headset in her ear. She flashed me a huge flirtatious smile as I approached. She could have easily qualified as a potential bed buddy in the old Damon Salvatore's registry, but not here, not tonight, I was here to work.

"Hello. How may I help you, sir?" She asked with a flirtatious grin plastered wide across her lips, excitement lacing her voice.

"Hannah," I faked a smile, checking her name tag which was strategically pinned right at the center of her left breast.

"Could you please tell me how to get to Mr. Mikaelson's office?" I asked, annoyed with the receptionist already.

"Just take the elevator at the end of the corridor on your right," Hannah explained. "Go straight to the tenth floor, first door, right down the hallway once you step out."

"Thank you," I smiled, walking in the direction of the elevators.

The journey to the tenth floor lasted mere fifteen seconds.

Stepping out of the lift, I realized this floor must belong to Mr. Mikaelson alone, since there was no other corridor than the one directed to me by the receptionist. A set of glass doors automatically opened as I approached the waiting area. A slim, petit, brunette was looking out of the huge glass window on the right, with her back towards me. She was not 'Mrs. Bennett', who I was supposed to be working with. This girl seemed young and oddly familiar.

As I entered and the door clicked shut behind me, she spun around, making my breath hitch in my throat.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Her beautiful brown locks cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves and she had big doe brown eyes just like Elena. Elena, the girl who had haunted me for the past decade_._

_It can't be her, Salvatore! It just can't!_

A million thoughts were running through my mind at that moment. Could this be possible? Could this be the girl who I was unconditionally in love with since the moment I first laid my eyes on, all those years ago?

"Damon?" It sounded more like a question than a call. Her lips had caressed my name just the way she had always pronounced it, each syllable clearly.

"Elena," the word came out in a whisper once I was finally able to say anything at all.

* * *

**_Haha, finally they meet! _**

**_Guys, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE. _**


	3. Chapter 2 : Little Talks

**_Hey guys! *drum roll* Chapter 2 is here._**

_**A BIG THANKS TO ALL YOU AMAZING READERS WHO READ, FOLLOWED, FAVOURITED AND REVIEWED** **You've Left Me Incomplete. ****YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **_

**_Thanks to Pistanthrophobic for beta-ing this chapter and for being an amazing listener to all the possibilities this story could go in. She is also a cool writer here on ff, so please do go and check out her stories. They are great! _**

**ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW. THEY MEAN A LOT! **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters, just this story line and all the couplets mentioned. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Little Talks**_

_It's been so long since we have spoken_

_And it's been years since we have met_

_But did you ever feel my absence?_

_Did you miss our conversations?_

_**ELENA**_

I heard someone approach as I stood looking out of the huge French window outside Klaus' cabin. I was a little nervous since I had no idea who I was working with and it was a little nerve wracking, the fact that someone would also know about my boyfriend's financial assets. My work field had taught me very early on that bank accounts tell you a lot about a person's best kept secrets.

Money, money, money. It really made the world go around. And I had hoped that theory would be proven wrong to me in Klaus' case, but unfortunately it hadn't. I had learned more about Klaus in the last three hours than in five long years.

I was distracted by the soft shutting sound of the automatic doors which led into the cabin. Turning around, my breath hitched in my throat as I stared wide-eyed at the man in front of me.

There stood a tall, handsome man; His messy, jet-black hair fell slightly into his perfect, sparkling, blue eyes, making them stand out even more. His lips were full and _very_ inviting. He looked utterly sinful, like strawberries dipped in dark chocolate. The perfect amount of stubble made him look a little carefree, since he was dressed to the nines with his crisp black business suit and tie which seemed to be freshly ironed.

His eyes finally met mine and that was the moment I was scared of the most. He had big cerulean blue eyes, those eyes which could hypnotize you, consume you, those eyes which could only belong to one person.

_Could this be…? Is it possible…? Get a grip, Elena. Your boyfriend is just one door away_

But how could I? A million possibilities were running through my mind. _Was this really happening?_ _Has all hell broken loose already? _

"Damon?" I asked, before I could stop myself. God I so hoped it was him. I did not care about our rather nasty past; I just wanted it to be Damon.

"Elena," he whispered with an utterly shocked expression. I was pretty certain I didn't look much different.

I had absolutely no idea how to react. _So I was supposed to be working with Damon Salvatore now? Was he my new colleague? _

"Elena, what are you doing here?" I suddenly heard Klaus' voice.

I spun around to find him, standing at the door, quizzically looking at Damon and me.

"Oh, um… Bonnie, I mean, uhh… Mrs. Bennett assigned me your account," I replied, still dumbfounded, barely able to speak.

"But you are in the Analytics department, not in portfolio management," Klaus tried to reason with me, clearly not pleased with how things worked out.

"I know. It's my new assignment. So…" I answered shortly. I did not feel like explaining to Klaus after that 'personal' bank transfers of the past year record sheet came to my sight.

"Ah… Mr. Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you finally," smiled Klaus. The two men shook hands and Nik quickly ushered _Mr. Salvatore_ and me into his cabin.

It wasn't actually a cabin, more of a huge room, really. It was panelled with dark mahogany wood. Klaus' desk stood at the centre, with two comfortable cushioned chairs opposite to it. His desk was a little messy, scattered with a few files, pens, loose papers, his laptop and iPad taking up all the space it had to offer. A sitting room-ish arrangement, furnished with couches and a coffee table were in the left hand corner near the French windows. His office was designed to impress. _How ostentatious could one get?_

"Mr. Salvatore, Elena," Klaus gestured for us to settle down at his desk, "Lets discuss. What have you got for me, Mr. Salvatore?"

I could not believe that in a matter of exactly two minutes, my life had gone from bad to worse. On a scale of one to ten, it was probably minus five. Being in the same room as your boyfriend and your ex was certainly every girl's dream scenario.

I had no idea what Damon and Klaus were talking about; I just sat there wondering why Bonnie had suddenly given me a portfolio to manage when I was in the Analytics department. I had never met any of Klaus' siblings and he barely ever mentioned them. My mind kept going back to the bank transfers which Klaus had been making for the past three years. And they were huge sums of money. I was well aware of where Klaus' companies and hotels were, but he had never mentioned that he was in anyway in a business relationship with 'Wolf Martial Arts Training Centre' in New Orleans. I wondered if Damon knew anything about it. All this new information and finding Damon here was suffocating me. I needed an out.

"Klaus, I am feeling a little sick, excuse me," that was the best I could come up with. Both men looked at me, a little surprised but I couldn't care less. I just wanted to run away.

I literally ran out of his office and started walking to London Bridge Tube station as fast as possible. I stayed over at Klaus most of the nights, but I wanted to be alone tonight. I boarded an Edgware bound train from the North bound Northern Line platform. The train ride lasted approximately twenty-five minutes.

Stepping out of 'Belsize Park' tube station made me feel safer already. Finally, I was in _my_ territory. Since it was almost half past six in the evening, people were bustling away to reach home. I walked down slowly to Primrose Hill, which was pretty far away from Belsize Park tube station, but I welcomed the extra time. I lived opposite to the huge garden at Primrose Hill. Being in the Corporate Finance Business had taught me to make smart investments too and having your own house always made me feel independent and in control of my life.

Entering my house, I hung up my coat and scarf on the stand by the door and made my way upstairs to the en-suite bathroom on the first floor. A fifteen minutes of hot shower later, I found myself in the kitchen, craving for some nice comfort food. Finding all the ingredients for a low-fat pasta Carbonara, I got to work.

The shrill sound of my cell phone rudely interrupted my 'me' time and I huffed in annoyance.

"Hello. Elena on the line, who is this?" I asked, without bothering to check who the caller was.

"It's your best friend, Caroline," replied a chirpy voice.

"Aww, Caroline! How are you? I miss you so much," I moaned. A nice girly chat would definitely make me feel better.

"You too, honey. Guess what? I'm in Paris with Tyler! It was a seven years anniversary gift from him actually and…" she continued babbling.

"Hey, she is my best friend too Care! I met her first," I heard a voice whining beside Caroline on the other end of the line. "You should have waited for me to make the call,"

"Hey Tyler," I laughed. Hearing the voices of my two best friends had me all happy again. "Guys, what did you want to tell me, it seems very important, since you called me from a romantic vacation?"

"Oh yes it is. Firstly, I want to thank you, for it was because of you that we met. I don't know what I'd do without my amazing Caroline," Tyler sounded whipped, making me chuckle silently.

"I still remember the day you introduced us. It was six Christmas' ago and Tyler had come over to our apartment in New York. He was such an ass back then," cut in Caroline before I had the chance to respond.

"Okay, guys, what's with all the reliving the past?" Caroline could definitely do the entire 'how I met the love of my life' storytelling, but Tyler doing it was a little weird.

"Okay, guys, what's with all the reliving the past?" Caroline could definitely do the entire 'how I met the love of my life' storytelling, but Tyler doing it was a little weird.

"We are engaged!" They shouted in unison, making me pull away the phone slightly.

"Oh my God! That's amazing! Congratulations!" I cheered, making my 'happy dance' in the middle of my kitchen. I loved weddings. Period.

"I'm so going to visit you in London very soon and we are going on a shopping spree!" Caroline replied excitedly.

"Elena, thank you so much," Tyler called and I rolled my eyes.

"Ty, shut up. All I did was introduce you two, no need to make it a big deal." I said. "Do you remember how jealous Caroline was of your ex, Vicky?" I hated that bitch too. Plus, Caroline was too much of a coward back then to confess her feelings for Tyler and so was he. They spent a whole year being jealous and ignoring each other.

"I did not stalk her; I just kept tabs via Facebook. But in the end, your summer party was all it took," I could feel the happiness in Caroline's voice.

"Terrace party, barbeque, dancing and a few beers... Actually Care, it was Tyler's party, not mine. I just told you that so you'd come. We had a plan all along," it felt so much better to confess the truth after seven years, it made me smile.

"So, what about you, 'Lena?" Tyler suddenly asked.

"Guess who my new colleague at work is?" I sighed, not wanting to keep that away from them.

"Who? Oh no…it's him, isn't it? Elena?" It became clear to Tyler right away.

"Who?" Caroline asked, clearly not on the same page.

"Damon Salvatore has resurfaced, hasn't he?" Tyler seemed more annoyed than anything else.

"Yes…" I trailed off.

"And we are supposed to be working together, handling Klaus' portfolio," it felt really good to share the news with someone. Tyler pretty much hated Damon for what he did to me.

"Elena, stay away from him," he warned.

"Can someone please explain to me what are we talking about?" Caroline cut in, annoyed.

"It's nothing. You two enjoy your evening, okay? We talk more over the weekend, alright?" I did not feel like pressing the matter anymore.

"Okay 'Lena, take care. We love you," replied Tyler, knowing Damon was a sore subject for her.

"Caroline, are you there?" I must have pretty much pissed off the poor girl.

"Yes, 'Lena. Tell me who Damon Salvatore is," Caroline demanded, hurt and confusion obvious in her voice.

"He is the guy who taught me how to love," my voice broke at the end of the sentence. I cut the call quickly and felt my legs give away; I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Favourite colour," Damon asked as he threw yet another flat pebble into the water. It bounced of the surface twice before disappearing beneath the depths of the huge lake.

"Blue. Favourite car," I asked smiling up at him.

We were seated on a huge rock on the coast of Fell Lake, surrounded by woods. It was tranquil and peaceful, but mostly sunny, which was very welcoming after the monsoon-ish week we had.

"You eve have to ask, Gilbert? Of course it's _my_ Camaro," replied Damon cockily, gesturing to the baby-blue coloured car parked a few feet away from us.

"How did you find this place, anyway? It's so magical!" I wanted to stay here all day long.

"I thought it was my turn to ask you a question," frowned Damon, raising his eyebrow playfully.

"D-a-mon," I moaned.

"I accidentally drove down here on the first weekend after we moved to Mystic Falls. I wanted to get away from my father and brother and I just got into my Camaro and got off the highway at some point onto this dirt road and voila" narrated Damon animatedly.

He gave me a small smile, before throwing another pebble, which bounced off three times before disappearing.

"Do you miss Chicago?" I asked looking away.

"Not in the least. Mystic Falls has hotter chicks, Southern Belles and all," he smirked. "Sexier booties,"

"So, you are one of those types?" I pushed, jealousy filling my voice.

"Please Elena, don't categorize me into types. I am Damon Salvatore. I don't belong to any type but my own," replied Damon cockily. "So, types, huh? Explain," he continued.

"The type of guys who are just looking for one thing…" I informed, blushing slightly.

"Ouch! That hurts Elena," said Damon, making puppy eyes and mocking a sad look.

"For your information," he continued, "I have never slept with anyone." His confession left me speechless. He looked up at me, waiting for a response, but my mind was having a hard time processing what he just said._ Dick move, Elena. _

"Oh, wow." I felt myself about to break into a huge grin, but I quickly covered it up with a stern look, wanting to sound and look unaffected.

"I'm sorry. It's just with your looks and personality, I thought you'd have had your fair share, Mr. Salvatore," I teased him.

"Oh, so you find me good looking, eh?" He challenged, raising his eyebrow.

"Can we talk about something else?" I needed to save myself before I spilt my best kept secret and Damon always knew which buttons to press to get me talking.

"Why would we do that, Miss Gilbert?" he continued, clearly happy with the direction in which this conversation was headed. "I can tell by the way you look at me," he shrugged, but I saw the smirk forming on his lips.

"Let's go home, Damon," I stood up quickly and began walking back to his car, trying to get some space between us.

But Damon was faster. He tugged at my hand and spun me around, softly pushing me against the car and coming to stand right in front of me.

We were so close to each other now that I could feel his breathe on my lips. His hand stroked away a few strands of my hair from my forehead as my heart beat furiously in my chest. Just his touch sent tingles down my spine.

"Elena," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands.

"Tell me you don't feel it, tell me you don't feel attracted to me," he breathed moving closer and his eyes flickered to my lips.

"Damon," I whispered. The tension in the air was so intense; it could be cut with a butter knife.

"Yes, Elena?" He breathed out, his blue eyes boring into mine. He looked so scared and vulnerable.

"I have never felt like this about any other guy," I whispered, closing in the distance between us.

I felt tingles run up my spine as his lips touched mine. As his soft lips brushed against mine, he leaned back a few inches and his penetrating gaze focused on me. With a small smile, he hooked his fingers in the loops of my jeans and pulled me closer, crushing our bodies together.

He was delicious.

My hands had a mind of their own as they tangled themselves in Damon's dark locks when his tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly granted. I pressed myself closer to him, if that was even possible, wanting to feel more of him. Our tongues battled, each wanting to savour the other.

I felt one of Damon's hand settle on my hip, while the other one cupped my cheek. Breaking the kiss, Damon's lips slid down the column of my neck, kissing, nipping and teasing me.

"Damon," I let out a moan as he nipped at my ear lobe.

I pulled his face back up and crushed my lips to his once again. Feeling him smile into the kiss, made my lips turn upwards as well. I was on cloud nine.

We broke away, the need to breathe taking over us.

"Wow," breathed Damon, pulling me into a hug, stroking my hair.

"Damon, that was so beyond wow," I smiled, burying my face into his chest. I felt so content and happy in his arms. If this was what heaven felt like, I did not want to leave it.

"I know," he replied, placing a kiss on top of my hair.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_**DAMON**_

After the meeting with Klaus Mikaelson, I had pretty much gathered that, since Elena and Klaus were on first name basis, they probably were friends or more than friends.

Elena being that bastard Klaus' girlfriend made me want to throw up. Knowing Rebekah Mikaelson personally, had taught me one very important thing, _stay away from personal_ _relationships with the Mikaelsons_. The only Mikaelson worth some respect was probably Elijah.

The way Klaus looked at Elena had made me want to punch him the face. His sly stares went unnoticed by her. _Why had my firm even assigned me this Mikaelson portfolio in the first place? _I wanted nothing to do with them.

London looked even more beautiful in the evening. After returning to my hotel room, I had spent the evening walking down the Thames which had helped me clear my head. I wanted to tell Elena the truth about what had happened all those years ago and why I had to break her heart. It hurt me every single day that I had let go of someone as amazing as my Elena but if I hadn't the two of us would have probably been in prison right now.

_**Next day morning**…_

Checking the time on my wrist watch, I grabbed my laptop, iPad and wallet from the bed. Locking my bags and stuffing them into the walk-in closet, I exited my hotel room, making my way to Waterloo tube station. I had about forty minutes to make in time to the office on Bank Street. Checking the tube map, I made a mental note to board the train from the east bound platform of the Jubilee Line. Half an hour later I found myself outside Canary Wharf tube station. The Citi Bank building wasn't hard to find. I just hoped that I would be working with Elena.

The email from Mrs Bennett had stated that I was supposed to be working on the twenty-fifth floor and that I'd find my new office, ninth door on the right. I followed the instructions, and to my surprise, there was somebody already sitting there opposite to my desk chair. The woman in the seat immediately turned around hearing me enter.

_Why were Elena and I meeting like this? Doors opened by me and Elena spinning around! _

"Good Morning, Elena," I greeted her with a smile, trying to keep it light and simple.

"I want this to be a strictly professional relationship. Nothing else," she spoke sharply, getting straight to the point and I'd be lying if I said her words didn't hurt.

"Alright, if that's what you want. We can play by your rules," I challenged her.

"I can't do it to myself again, Damon. Wasn't once enough?" her voice quivered at the end.

"Doing what?" I pushed, wanting her to tell me exactly in which direction she wanted to take this conversation.

"I don't want to be friends with you, Damon. I have made a life for myself here," she defended.

"I want to start with a clean slate, Elena. Give me a chance to explain." I almost begged. This was it.

"Fine, one chance and that's all you get, Damon," _Yes!_ The ball was in my court.

"Since, I handle the entire account we will have to work together on this. Can we start with basics like Bank Accounts, Assets and Prospective Investments?" I asked.

Her face suddenly turned pale at my request. So she knew that her 'boyfriend' was doing some sort of fishy business.

"Yes, sure, we can. I want to go over records of the past year again and I'll get back to you in an hour?"

"Sure, 'Lena. You know where to find me," I smiled, happy that my plan was working. I wanted to at least be her friend again and if this was what I was going to get for now, I decided to remain happy with it.

"And just so you know, I already forgave you a long time ago. And I moved on…" She uncertainly said, her eyes settling on the floor in front of her.

Without waiting for a response, Elena quickly left the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**_I know the Damon part was short but I promise y'all that the next chapter will be mostly from Damon's point of view._**

**_Don't forget to review, it only takes a minute. _**


	4. Chapter 3 : Confessions

_**Hello my lovely readers, I tried to write this chapter from Damon's point of view but it was vital for most of this chapter to be from Elena's. I hope it lives up to your expectations. **_

_**Lots of hugs to all you lovely readers who read, reviewed, followed and favourited, ****You've Left Me Incomplete****. You guys are the best!**_

_**Can we reach 50 reviews with this chapter? Pretty please! **_

_**A BIG SHOUT OUT to Miss Pistanthrophobic for beta-ing this chapter. Make sure to check out her new story 'Little Bird'. Its one of my favourites!**_

**ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters, just this story line and all the couplets mentioned. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**Confessions**_

_All hell has broken loose_

_And I am in too deep to be rescued_

_**DAMON**_

"How are things back at home, man?" I asked Alaric, switching on the speaker phone mode on my iPhone, as I pulled out groceries from the Tesco bag. Thankfully my hotel room had a small kitchenette and I was able to make my own meals. To me, cooking had always felt relaxing after a long day of work.

"Everything is fine…" I could sense the hesitation in his voice and I frowned.

Before I had a chance to say anything, he continued. "A letter arrived yesterday…it said Stefan is supposed to be released from jail on the twentieth of next month,"

I was hesitant for a minute. "Am I supposed to be present in the States?"

As twisted as it sounds, I had no wish to ever see my brother again. Whatever I had already done for him was enough, plus I could not afford to take an off just a month post my placement in a different country.

"No need for us to be present. It's just something the cops sent you," replied Ric, knowing this conversation was out of my comfort zone. "So tell me," he continued. "How was your first day of work?"

"It was more like first day of school. I need to get off this Mikaelson case, man," I was so frustrated with my job. "And I met an…acquaintance, someone I haven't seen in quite a while…" I trailed off.

"Is she hot?" I could sense the excitement in Ric's voice and chuckled silently. Of course he would assume it was a woman.

"You could say that, yes… She is a tall, inviting, sexy glass of bourbon," I laughed.

"Oh, so has the office been christened already?" teased Ric.

"You need to get a life, Dad," I threw back. Ric laughed on the other line and I joined him.

"I do have a life Damon, Meredith finally agreed to go on a date with me," Ric confessed proudly.

"Oh, thank god," I huffed, amused. "I was so annoyed with the whole googly, eye sex sessions you guys had at the bar," I confessed making a gagging noise.

"And Salvatore is back," announced Ric, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Please, don't divulge into details. Please, Dad, don't do this to me," I mocked. I could so imagine the frown on his face, it almost made me laugh.

"Laugh all you want Salvatore, because you aren't getting any," Ric threw back.

"So tell me more about this hot acquaintance of yours?"

I didn't know what to say. Alaric knew pretty much everything about me, and Elena had pretty much made it clear this morning that all she wanted us to be was work colleagues. That's it. I wanted to make things right, I wanted to tell her what happened in the end. I had never given up on her even though she had.

"Are you there, buddy?" Ric's voice almost echoed in the silent room.

"Yes, I am,"

"I don't think I'll ever be her friend," I replied dejectedly.

"Is it the end of the Damon Salvatore Bed Buddy Project? Has the Lord heard me already? Hallelujah!" sang Ric in an impeccable British Accent.

"Its not funny Alaric," I snapped, "She is not just some girl, alright? She is Elena Gilbert for god sake? Happy?" Grabbing two eggs from the grey egg carton, I whisked them in a bowl and decided to distract myself from this conversation.

"Elena Gilbert, as in your Elena?" choked Ric. Clearly, he was in no mood to let go of this topic.

"Yes, the very same," I replied bluntly, pouring the whisked eggs in a pan and added a few cubes of chorizo to the mixture.

"Does she know?" he pushed.

"Of course not," I sighed, "She made it pretty clear all she wanted from me was to be her colleague. She did not give me a chance to play the friendship card."

"Are you in your hotel room right now?"

"Yes Ric, I am in my room, making scrambled eggs for dinner," I popped a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster and grabbed a bottle of beer from the mini fridge.

"Can I ask you something Damon?" the hesitation in his voice was evident.

"Go on," I warily pushed.

"For all these years you've never been in a serious relationship with anyone and every time we hit the bar, you would end up picking up random chicks and you'd spend the night with them, I knew you would feel disgusted with yourself but, weren't you trying to replace her?" Ric's analysis had caught me off guard. I had no idea what to reply to that.

"But now you have found her again, Salvatore." Ric paused. "Go get the girl,"

"I don't know Ric. I think I might just let it, let us, go," I sounded like a looser. _But, what could I do? _

Just then the toaster dinged to produce four crisp, hot slices of bread. "Listen buddy, dinner is ready, I gotta hang up, alright?"

"Alright, Salvatore. Take care. Don't you dare give up. Adios," said Ric and hung up the phone.

I popped the scrambled eggs onto the toasts. Opening my copy of 'The Tale of Two Cities' from where I had left it this morning, I settled on the chair near the balcony and dug into my plate.

* * *

_**ELENA**_

"Why have you been ignoring my calls, love?" Klaus asked as soon as I barged into his penthouse, determined to pack away my belongings and take them home.

"I was very busy today. I had to work on files from my department plus your entire account is handled by me," I replied truthfully.

"That doesn't mean that you should completely ignore me," he argued, grasping my hand and pushing me against the door.

"Let me go, Klaus," I tried to fight him, but he was stronger.

"You never return my calls either when you go off on business trips," I spat.

"That's different, I am busy then," he inched himself closer and tried to kiss me but I looked away.

"It's the same Niklaus," I tried to reason with him.

Suddenly he grabbed my face in both of his hands and crashed his lips to mine. His lips, his touch felt all wrong. I don't know what had gotten into me but Klaus felt wrong and I just had to get away.

I knew somewhere deep down it all had to do with Damon, but I wasn't willing to admit that to myself yet.

I tried to push Klaus away, but he held on to me tighter. He groped my breasts and that was it. I bit his lips as hard as I could and he let out a painful howl, backing away from me.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded, anger lacing his voice.

"I told you to let go off me." I huffed, shrugging slightly. "I just…I need a break from this relationship," I exclaimed.

I ran to his bedroom and started collecting whichever belongings of mine that came to my sight.

"Yesterday morning you were fine and today you want to break up with me, love?" I looked at him when he spoke. I could see the sadness in his eyes and looked away.

"Now you are moving out too?" his voice broke at the end. _Why wouldn't he just let me go? _

"Why so suddenly, love? Why? After clinging to me for five years?" he provoked.

"Clinging to you? Seriously?" I was outraged at his fake accusation. "You were the one who started ruining it. _You_ kept secrets from me. Apparently, your files say more than you ever did!"

"What secrets? About work? I do not owe you any explanations," his bland reply was like a stab in my chest.

"No, you don't _owe _me anything, but I am your girlfriend, Klaus, and I have the right to ask," zipping up the bag, I tried to exit the room, but Klaus blocked the path.

"Listen, Klaus," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder, "I need some time…and space."

"Fine," he nodded. Letting out all the pent up emotions had finally calmed us down. I really hoped he would understand.

"But we are going to talk about this and I'll tell you anything you want to know, okay?" he continued, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Fine," I agreed. This was the last time I'd ever come to this apartment, I knew that much. I had made up my mind; I wanted to end this chapter of my life, for good.

* * *

_**DAMON**_

Saturday finally arrived and so had my much awaited weekend in London. Working with Elena had been stressful, but she had stayed true to her words. I always found her working, whenever I passed her office.

Generally, she would come in early and would be one of the last ones to leave. She was acting weird, which was reasonable, since my arrival sure had brought up some not so great memories, and I couldn't blame her. But this was definitely not the Elena I knew.

But who was I to judge her? I had changed too, I had made mistakes in the past and I was trying hard to fix them, but people never forget your flaws, they just fail to remember the good in you.

A quick shower and Wheatabix breakfast later, I was ready to explore London. Even though it was a sunny spring day, I decided to wear a black V-necked t-shirt, dark black jeans and my boots. Grabbing my DSLR and leather jacket, I was all geared up to enjoy the day.

By the time I had reached Hungerford Bridge, it was almost eleven in the morning. The place was super crowded. I walked down the bridge and found myself straight inside Charring Cross Station, taking the exit for Trafalgar Square and I was there. The National Gallery of Art dominated the Square. A huge water fountain and the lions mounted on pillars, the huge ship in a glass bottle shined in the sun. I wasn't a fan of art and hence I decided to skip the whole art appreciation experience.

I felt my iPhone vibrate in my pocket. The screen flashed 'Unknown Number' but I decided to answer the call anyway.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello, Damon. Enjoying the whole London experience?" asked a deep voice on the other line. The caller had me laughing a little already with the question.

"We both know why you're calling," I replied, without bothering to go into my London Town exploration details.

"I told you you'd find your way back to her one day," said the voice.

"Thanks for keeping me informed all these years, I'm really glad she was safe. That's all I wanted her to be," I sighed.

"I owed you that much Damon. I saw what you went through when she shut you out and even though she denies it, she is happy to have you back again," with that, the caller hung up.

Finding a road map, I memorized the directions to Piccadilly Circus and head down the street. I had to turn left, if I stood facing the gallery and then right and follow the road up the slope. I was headed for the Times Square of London!

* * *

_**ELENA**_

"Hey Caroline, are you busy?" I asked tentatively. I realized it was still in the middle of the night in New York City, when the phone had started to ring and so I just decided to go with it.

"Of course, it's three in the morning. But, since you've woken me up anyway, talk," I heard her yawn on the other line.

"Oh, sorry, it was very stupid of me to call you at this hour. I completely forgot it's still three in the morning in New York," I apologized, "should I call you in a few hours?"

"No, no, go on, whats up?" Caroline's sleepy voice assured.

"Actually, I was wondering if Klaus ever made any frequent business trips to New Orleans while you were his assistant?" I got straight to the point, "I know it was years ago, but I just need to know,"

"Hmm," she paused, "oh, yes! He made several trips to Louisiana, but the New Orleans trips had increased just around the time you guys left for the UK."

"Do you know anything about Wolf Martial Arts Training Centre in New Orleans?" I had my fingers crossed. _Please! I hope she knows something_.

"I went there with him once," she replied.

"You what?" I was shocked. This was news for me.

"I thought you knew about this, why do you sound so surprised, 'Lena?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Do you know who runs Wolf Martial Arts by any chance?" I was really pushing my luck here, but I had to find out.

"Some lady called Haley Wolf. I don't remember much because only made the appointments with her for Klaus. Klaus made me go and check out the Centre while he was having a meeting with Miss Wolf so I've never met her. I don't know how she looks like or what her qualifications are, but, Elena, he is your boyfriend for heaven's sake, I thought you knew he has other investments too," she seemed pissed with my questions.

"I broke up with Klaus," I blurted out.

"You what?" she exclaimed.

"You broke up with Klaus for Damon Salvatore, didn't you? Wow! I have to meet this guy," she continued, excitement etched in her voice. _I had successfully woken the monster._

"Forget about all of them, Caroline, I'll call you back in a few hours, alright?"

"Fine, I have to go back to bed, anyway. Tyler is waiting for me…" she agreed childishly.

Hanging up the phone, I ran to my iPad, which was lying on my desk in the study. I went straight to my favourite search engine and looked up 'Haley Wolf – Wolf Martial Arts Training Centre, New Orleans'. The results were instant. There was a contact number on the homepage of their website and the website said it was open seven days a week. Jotting down the contact number, I closed the tab, satisfied.

I could not remember the last time I was so bored on a weekend. I had grocery shopping to do, clothes and sheets to wash and a huge house to clean. Overall, I was in for a very boring Saturday.

* * *

The laundry and house cleaning project had eaten up almost half of my day and by the time the clock showed half past four in the afternoon, I was beat. I decided to make a call to Wolf Martial Arts Training Centre.

"Good Morning, Wolf Martial Arts Training Centre. How can I help you?" said a chirpy voice on the other line.

"Hello, can I speak to Miss Haley Wolf, please?" I asked. It was rather stupid to ask someone to directly connect your call with a company owner but I was pushing my luck today.

"And who should I say is on the line?" The girl on the other line asked.

"I am speaking from Mr Mikaelson's office," I replied in an American accent, deciding it would be wise to sound local.

"Very well, please stay on the line and I'll get you through," _Yes! It was a lucky day indeed._

A few seconds had passed before I heard the shuffle of someone picking up a receiver.

"Hello, Miss Wolf on the line," said a rather lazy voice with a heavy Southern Accent.

"Hello Miss Wolf, I'm Miss Sommers speaking from Mr Mikaelson's office," I said, faking my enthusiasm, hoping she would buy it.

"Good Morning Miss Sommers, how could I be of help?" the woman sounded intrigued._ Why would Klaus ever hide his business relationship with her firm from me?_

"I was wondering how your company was doing, since Mr Mikaelson invests so heavily in it. I am actually his portfolio manager and I need to keep tabs from time to time on whether all his businesses are doing well," I asked tentatively. I held my breathe waiting for her to reply.

"Oh, we are doing just great. Of course Klaus invests a lot. Actually, he is part owner along with me," she confessed. I wondered whether she had given any thought as to what she was blabbering. Giving out personal information to people you didn't know could be so risky and this woman was supposed to be part owner!

"That's wonderful," I faked my excitement, "Mr Mikaelson never discusses this account with anyone but I thought it would be wise to confirm,"

"You don't need to worry, Miss Sommers, this is a family owned Training Centre. It's for people of all ages and we are open seven days a week," she informed proudly.

"Family owned?" I asked, my curiosity had reached its peak now, "I thought it was just you and Mr Mikaelson,"

"Yes, Miss Sommers," she confirmed. "Klaus Mikaelson is my husband,"

* * *

**_What just happened? *evil laugh*_**

**_I don't like Cliff hangers either but, it's all going to be worth the wait. I promise._**

**_Follow me on twitter : Alyssa7TVD_**

**_Feel free to PM me if you have any advice, suggestion or criticism regarding this story._**

_**Don't forget to feed the review box, its hungry for some nice reviews! **_


	5. Chapter 4 : Haunted

**_Hey guys, Chapter 4 is here._**

**_Like I had promised, this chapter is entirely from Damon's point of view, it's going to be a little sad but fun._**

**_Thank you my lovely readers for supporting this story and for reading, reviewing, following and favourite-ing it. Don't forget that you all are awesome! We made it to 50 reviews and almost 3000 reads! Yay!_**

**_A big hug to Miss Pistanthrophobic for beta-ing this one too. _**

**_I had fun writing this chapter because I wanted to write a story set in 'London' and that's how You've Left Me Incomplete began! I am going to write only one flashback after this chapter. _**

**_ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW._**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor any of the characters, just this story and all the couplets mentioned. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

** Chapter 4: ****_Haunted_**

_A thousand songs and million tears later,_

_I still can't seem to get over you._

_Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, have haunted me for years,_

_This pain won't go away and you are the only cure._

**_DAMON_**

_FLASHBACK_

_**Three years ago…**_

"What are you doing here all alone on a Saturday Night, sugar?" I asked her, sitting down opposite to a pixie haired brunette at the bar. A sly smile played on my lips as I shamelessly checked her out.

"I could ask you the same question, handsome," she threw back mirroring my smile and taking a long sip of her Martini.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" I liked where this conversation was heading. She was the perfect candidate for tonight. Her tight black dress barely made it to her knees and her legs seemed to go on for miles.

Raising her eyebrows, she looked down between us and placed her hand on my knee. Her sultry smile was proving to be very hard to resist. "What do you propose?" She asked in a husky whisper.

"Why don't we take this some place private?" I whispered in her ear, placing my hand on her waist.

"Very well," she said, sliding her hand further up my thigh, "Where should we take this?"

"Follow me," I replied with a smirk.

I always had a rule. I never took any woman home. Whatever we did stayed in a hotel room. The mechanics of this lifestyle were pretty easy. Go to the bar, pick up some chick, head to the hotel room, enjoy a night of good sex, leave the girl and never call her again.

The drive to the hotel lasted barely ten minutes. Before I knew it, I had her pressed against the door of our hotel room, ravaging her mouth.

Finding the zipper on the left side of her dress, I unzip it without waiting for her approval. In no time I had her naked and ready under me on the bed.

I had amazing sex that night but couldn't seem to fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes, it kept going back to a certain brown eyed, brunette girl.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Damon?" I heard Rose's sleepy voice whisper in my ear.

"Nothing. I need to go." I answered simply and got out of bed.

"Who is she?" Her question had caught me off guard.

"No one wants to live this life, Damon. Everyone needs someone to love them," she stated with a sad smile.

"I slept with you because I wanted a distraction. Just like you wanted one. Anyone can see it in your eyes, Damon. Someone hurt you beyond repair and now you try to find that one girl in others. But you're not going to, Damon," It sucked to be analysed by a total stranger.

"I want to help you," she urged.

"What are you now? My therapist?" I had no intentions of revealing anything about my tragic past to this woman. She was literally making me feel like a kid in her presence and I hated it.

"Actually, that's what I do for a living. But I won't charge you," she winked.

I scoffed and faked a laugh. "And why exactly should I tell you anything about me or my past?"

"See, so there is a past to talk about. Baby steps, baby steps, Damon. Most people need alcohol in their system to reach this stage," Rose smirked.

"I don't trust you," I replied, not bothering to play nice. Her words hit too close to home for my liking and I wasn't about to listen to her any longer. I got off the bed and pulled on my clothes in a rush.

"It's none of your business and I'd rather you forget this ever happened," I snapped at her, closing the door with a loud thud behind me.

The nightmares were enough. I couldn't deal with talking about them as well. Elena Gilbert had ruined me for all women and I wasn't ready to share that with the world just yet.

What had I turned into? Rose was right. But it wasn't about just some girl, it was about _the_ girl. She had been spot on about me, but I was sure as hell not ready to admit that out loud.

Rose had been the only person in this whole wide world, except Alaric, who had guessed that my womanizing ways were some kind of my personal therapy. I had never ever seen Rose again after that day.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**_Present Day…._**

I had never given the meeting with Rose any thought because I kept telling myself that she was just another woman I had bedded. But looking back now, she was right. In the end, it really did come down to one girl.

I got really bored at Piccadilly Circus within ten minutes and decided to go some place else. Taking the Bakerloo Line from Piccadilly Circus tube station, I boarded a north bound train to Baker Street.

Though the Sherlock Homes Museum didn't hold any fascination for me, the neighbourhood was really beautiful. It was almost lunch time. Spotting a nice English pub, I decided to enjoy a pint of beer and fish and chips.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**_Monday, October 20th Junior Year..._**

"Guess what I found this morning?" I asked Elena as I settled into the seat next to her in our first period, History.

"What?" she asked, raising her head to look at me. "Please, don't tell me it's a new spare part for your Camaro. I don't talk car or driver, yet," she almost begged, frowning.

"No, it's not that. I found your best friend sneaking out of my house this morning," I whispered, completely annoyed at the memory. We were still pretty much alone in the class, since the bell had yet to ring.

"She isn't my best friend anymore, Damon. She should have never gone to that cheer camp in the summer," Elena threw back, anger evident in her voice. "And tell Stefan to stay away from her. I don't want him to get hurt the same way Tyler did,"

"First of all, I know all the above information since you've been repeating it quite a lot for the last three weeks and secondly, I know what's best for my brother so I've already warned him," I huffed, looking away from her.

"But," I couldn't help myself from continuing. "My father won't say anything to the apple of his eye. Stefan is the golden child, the child that always gets anything he wants,"

"Does your father scold you a lot Damon?" Elena asked, squeezing my hand.

Her sweet gesture took me off guards, but it did feel nice to know that someone cared about you.

I squeezed her hand back in response, giving her a small smile. "Can we talk about this later, Elena?" I didn't want to spoil the day already by discussing my daddy issues.

"Sure, Damon. Would you like to…?" she trailed off, blushing scarlet.

"Would I like to what, Elena?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows. She looked so cute when she blushed. I was so turning into a girl. God! Save me.

"Would you like to come over to my place after school? We could hang out if you want," she suggested shyly.

"Yep," I agreed popping the 'p' which made her giggle.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**_Present Day…_**

Post lunch, I decided to walk down to Euston and then head northwards to Belsize Park. I had heard a lot about this neighbourhood and I really wanted to check it out. Plus, I needed to go apartment-hunting soon since I had received a letter from my boss in New York stating that they'd like me to stay in London to handle affairs. I even received a substantial raise in my salary and a confirmed placement in London indefinitely.

Beautiful typical British architectures were on both sides of the street. The warm afternoon sun was making the light green leaves shine, causing them to look almost golden. The walk to Euston took longer than expected, since I ended up taking too many photos.

The next train to Belsize Park was due in three minutes so I patiently waited as I checked the map on the north bound Northern Line platform, which said that the journey would last ten to twelve minutes.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**_Monday, October 20th, Junior Year..._**

"What took you so long?" Elena frowned as we made our may to the school's main exit.

"Stefan wanted the keys to my Camaro," I smiled; happy with the fact that Elena was so eager to meet me.

"Isn't Stefan in sophomore year?" she asked curiously, taking my hand.

"Yeah, but he's sixteen already,"

"Alright," she nodded.

"So Damon, what did you want to tell me?" asked Elena, skipping a little as we walked down Maple Street.

"That can wait," I laughed. My girl was always so excited and happy. The depressing and dreary stuff could definitely wait.

"We have something more important to discuss," I winked. I could actually see the wheels turn in her head. Her cheeks flared red and she looked away quickly.

"You've met my brother Jeremy, right?" She asked, turning right and onto a beautiful avenue. This part of town was the upper class neighbourhood of Mystic Falls.

"I have seen him once, you pointed him out in the cafeteria." I stated, nodding.

"Okay. Well, he'll probably be home," Elena whispered, turning into a drive way which led to a big off white coloured house. There weren't any cars in the driveway, which meant, both of her parents were at work. A short flight of stairs led to the main door. Elena gave me a small smile as she rang the door bell.

"You said that you'll be home by half past two, 'Lena," said a brown haired boy as he opened the door.

"I was waiting for a friend," she shushed Jeremy.

"Jeremy Gilbert," he smiled, extending his hand.

"Damon Salvatore," I replied, shaking it. Jeremy seemed to look like a nice kid. He was tall for his age, much taller than Elena. Where had Elena disappeared after we walked in?

"Elena talks a lot about you," Jeremy informed. I had absolutely no idea how to react to that.

"Not all bad, I hope," I joked, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

"I think she likes you," Jeremy smirked.

"Can we go upstairs and talk?" Elena asked, running downstairs to where Jeremy and I were standing.

"No, Elena. I will not go to your bedroom with you." I smirked. Jeremy let out a small laugh and went off into the living room.

We climbed the stairs and entered the second door on the right, which led to her room. It was a decent sized room, furnished with a queen sized bed. The furniture matched the bed style. Her laptop was lying on the comfy chair near the French window, beside a small book which I assumed was her journal..

"Talk," I demanded teasingly. Looking at her, I sat down on the edge of the bed. It was neatly made and had a floral patterned duvet covering it.

"I wanted to…" Elena started, blushing scarlet. "I wanted to talk about what happened this weekend,"

Closing the door, she came and sat down next to me. Taking her hand in mine, I turned to face her. Her eyes were focused on our entwined fingers.

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "I wanted to know if you felt the same way about me…"

Her sudden confrontation took me off guard. I knew I liked Elena. I liked her so much – maybe even too much. I had dated a lot of girls but I hadn't felt like this about anyone before. The electricity, the chemistry, the attraction, hadn't ever been this exciting, enticing and consuming. God! I sounded so much like a girl.

"Damon," she whispered, shaking me out from my inner monologue. Her brown eyes were boring into mine with so much hope that I was feeling very overwhelmed.

Cupping her face with my hands, I softly brushed my lips over hers. Pulling her closer, I deepened the kiss. Her response was instant. Her hands pulled my hair with such ferocity, but I didn't care. Her lips moulded mine perfectly and moved in perfect sync.

"I have never felt like this about any girl before, either, Elena," I whispered breathlessly. My eyes were still closed but our foreheads were touching and her lips were mere centimetres from mine.

"Damon," she whispered, kissing me full on the lips again. She smiled into the kiss, making me smile as well.

Breaking the kiss, Elena gave me a dazzling smile, which almost melted me into a pool of happiness.

"So, since we are past this," she smiled, gesturing to us, making me laugh, "I am going to play the girlfriend card and ask you to tell me what's bothering that head of yours,"

"You are asking me to go from Cloud Nine to dreary depressing?" I frowned, looking away.

"Hey, I just want to know what's wrong, alright?" Elena was never the one to let go of things easily.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Stefan has been hanging out with Katherine a lot lately and I think he's taking something. I saw Katherine passing him a small bag in the ally yesterday morning," I confessed.

"Katherine would never do that, Damon," Elena looked so shocked and hurt. I didn't wish to continue anymore. "She isn't that far gone," she whispered more to herself than me.

"You know how she is, 'Lena." I tried to explain. "This morning, I found her and Stefan making out in our kitchen before she snuck out like a prostitute," the memory was making me want to throw up.

"She used to do that to Tyler," Elena continued, "but I never thought she'd do it with Stefan too,"

"I don't want her around my brother. He stays out late, comes home stoned and father turns a blind eyes to it. Stefan steals money from father's safe and blames it on me," it felt good to have someone to talk to, "and then I get punished for no reason. I had to start earning money since I was twelve. Stefan has been stealing for years and I have tried to talk to him but why would the golden child listen?" I scoffed.

"Damon," Elena's voice was filled with so much love, that all I wanted was to stay there in her arms. "What does your mother say about this?"

I got off the bed and walked towards the French windows. They looked out onto the huge back yard garden. I felt Elena's arms slip around my waist. I leaned back into her and felt her face pressed against my back.

"My mother died when I was eight," I whispered. I felt Elena's arms wind tighter over my body.

"I am here for you, Damon," she whispered.

"I know." I replied turning around. "Enough with the sad stories, let's go downstairs and spend some time with Jeremy," I tried to smile.

Elena just smiled and pecked my lips, but her hand lingered on my cheek. Her eyes were shining with something so amazing that I had never found in anybody's except my mother's. Was this how it felt to be loved?

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm hungry," she said, creasing her forehead.

"Okay," I smiled, walking out and closing the door behind me.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_**Present Day….**_

Stepping out of Belsize Park tube station, I felt a weirdly calm vibe. The place had me feeling happy already. It was odd.

Host of restaurants were lined on the road to the right side of the station which sloped up hill. It was sheltered by trees on both sides. Florists, commodity stores, bakeries lined the opposite side of the street.

I crossed the road then followed it downhill, taking a right onto Belsize Grove. Beautiful shallay style houses lined both sides of the street. Small gardens and expensive cars made this neighbourhood seem slightly intimidating.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**_One Week Ago, Friday..._**

"Ric, are you home?" I called out, entering our shared apartment on the Upper West Side. It overlooked Central Park in New York City.

"Yes," I heard Ric call out from the kitchen.

"I'll just go change," I replied, heading straight to my room. It was around ten p.m. and I was so fucking hungry. Thankfully, it was a Friday night and I had the whole weekend ahead of me to relax and have fun.

A quick shower later, I found myself being served Ric's special 'Mac and Cheese'. Popping open a small beer, we dug in.

"I have to leave for London on Sunday night," I said, breaking the silence.

"London?" Ric asked, with a startled expression, "As in London,England?"

Giving a quizzical look, I didn't bother to reply.

"Wow," smiled Alaric, taking a long sip from his bottle.

"I know right," I grinned, "I bet its going to be a boring day at work but amazing nights with a solitary Damon Salvatore,"

"The word 'solitary' isn't a part of your dictionary dude," Ric threw back.

"I don't want to mess up in that place at least,"

"Yeah. We should celebrate," Ric suggested with a huge grin.

"Sure. Tomorrow night," I agreed.

"But Salvatore, loose the whole 'solitary' look. It doesn't look good on you. Plus," Ric continued, with a sly grin, "who knows, you might even return with a hot British chick on your arm,"

"I am just going for a week. It's not like I am going to find my soul mate or something. Geez. I ain't a girl," I defended. "You are spending way too much time with young girls, Alaric,"

"Expect the unexpected, Damon," laughed Ric, pointing his fork at me.

"You really need to start paying attention to the male students more," I laughed and Ric joined in.

"It's not every day you get to meet hot twenty-one year olds," he replied. "Wait," said Ric, raising his eyebrows,putting on a smart look. "No, it actually happens,"and burst out laughing.

"That was lame," I frowned, "But who knows…"

Ric gave me a small smile and continued to eat in silence.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**_Present Day…_**

A fifteen minute walk later, I found myself at Primrose Hill garden. Climbing up the hill, I could hear the rustle of leaves, the howl of the wind, the laughter of kids playing together, pet dogs running around catching the balls and Frisbees which their guardians had thrown. The view in front of me was spectacular. I could se the entire London skyline, right from East to West London. Even, my office tower was visible from here. I took a few photos and decided to take a walk. Climbing downhill, I followed the path.

I felt like I could hear someone crying but I wasn't sure. It kept getting louder and louder as I kept walking. Not a soul was walking down that path which had me frowning.

I saw a girl with her knees drawn up to her chest, her face buried in her hands. She was sitting under a tree, a few feet away from me. She must have realized someone was there and her cries turned to sobs. Looking up, her eyes met mine.

Without a second thought, I ran to her and pulled her into my arms like I had, so many times.

* * *

**_I am sure all of you must have guessed who the girl is. Salvatore as in Saviour is always there for his loved ones._**

**_Let me know what you felt about this chapter by leaving me a REVIEW._**


	6. Chapter 5 : Temperature Rising

_**Hiya, Chapter 5 is here. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because, the real shit begins here on.**_

_**Thanks to all my lovely readers for reviewing, following and favouriting You've Left Me Incomplete.**_

_**A huge thanks to Kim (kimbuhlay) for beta-ing this one.**_

_**Enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, just this story and all the couplets mentioned. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_**Temperature Rising**_

_I find pleasure in those dreams which haunt me and tear me apart,_

_I find solace in your imaginary arms._

_**ELENA**_

The phone slipped from my fingers, landing on the carpeted floor of my bedroom with a soft thud. It was as if time had stopped altogether and so had my brain's ability to process information.

Miss Wolf, rather Mrs Wolf's words kept echoing in the silent room,

"_Mr. Klaus Mikaelson is my husband."_

Out of nowhere, I felt myself laughing. Laughing. This wasn't a situation I could laugh at. This was mad. I needed to stop giggling away like I had seen the world's best comedy film._ What was wrong with me?_

I turned to pull open the drawer of my nightstand and the picture of Klaus and I kissing was all it took. I felt two huge tear drops roll down my cheeks. They had won.

Before I could realize my actions, I found myself out the door, with my keys in my pocket, rapidly walking to my spot in Primrose Hill Garden.

I felt my legs give way under the huge apple blossom tree. This was the place I came to whenever I felt sad or lonely.

_How could Klaus do this to me? I moved countries for him! I had to make a life for myself in this completely different world. How could he have the nerve to cheat on me? How could I have been so stupid? What was I going to do now? _I was completely lost. The weight of these questions made me cry even harder_._

I was never the girl to cry. I was strong and independent. I felt all alone and lost at the moment. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I just needed to get away.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me. _One, two, three…_I tried to calm down by taking deep breathes, but failed miserably.

Looking up, I felt like God had answered all my prayers. A certain blue-eyed man was standing before me like an angel sent from heaven.

He ran to me and pulled me into his arms. There was no hesitation, no awkwardness.

Burying my face deeper into his chest, I continued to let it all out.

* * *

_**DAMON**_

I had no idea why Elena was crying so hysterically. All I wanted to do right now was to punch the daylights out of the person who had made Elena cry. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

We stood there just like that for quite some time. No words were exchanged.

Sometime later, I felt her cries turn to sobs and finally it all stopped but Elena held on to me tightly.

"Damon," whispered Elena, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just out exploring the city," I replied, stroking her beautiful brown hair.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Elena asked, a watery smile playing on her lips as she looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes," I smiled. "This city is gorgeous; I absolutely loved it." I tucked a strand of Elena's hair behind her right ear and smiled at her. Realizing what I had done, I dropped my hands to the side.

Elena wiggled away awkwardly and stood looking everywhere but at me.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" I asked, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing; I just had a bad day," she brushed off quickly. But her eyes never failed to give away. I knew that she was lying.

"You were crying like it was the end of the world, Elena! That wasn't just _nothing_. The last time this happened, we…" I trailed off.

"Damon," whispered Elena, cupping my face in her hands. Her sweet gesture had completely taken me off-guard. I had no idea how to react.

She looked so hurt. It was breaking me on the inside, not knowing what was bothering her so much. I could literally see all the walls that Elena Gilbert had built around her crumbling to bits.

She broke down again. Tears were streaming down her cheek like an angry river.

"Elena, tell me, please. Who has hurt you? What's happened? What's wrong?" I tried to reason with her. I wanted to hug her and kiss all her worries away. _If only it were that simple._ I sighed.

The only answer I received was her head shaking a 'no' as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. _Oh Jesus, she was still that stubborn girl._

"Make it go away, Damon, please. Damon, it hurts so much," Elena almost begged. She staggered backwards, losing her balance.

I caught her just in time, before she could hit the grass. Her eyes were so soft and I could see hurt swirling around her big brown orbs.

"Shh… it's okay," I whispered, hugging her. Elena tried to wiggle out of our embrace but I just pulled her closer.

"Do you live close by?"

"Yes," she whispered, wiping away the tears from her face. She gave me a small smile.

"Would you like to come over….?" She asked shyly.

I smiled. "Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. The least I could do right now is to tempt you with some coffee," she smiled, looking at me expectantly.

"What the hell," I grinned. "Lead the way, Miss Gilbert." Elena gave me a dazzling smile. No one would have believed that this girl was crying like crazy just a few minutes ago.

I followed her wordlessly and maintained a safe distance from her, as Elena led the way to the nearest exit of the park. Crossing the road, we walked down the lane of beautiful big houses that lined the streets.

Elena stopped at an off-white coloured house, which had a small garden and a BMW X5 parked in the driveway. I smiled at her as we walked up the short flight of stairs.

"Do you live alone?" I asked Elena, as she unlocked the door.

"Yep," she replied, slipping the key into the pocket of her jeans, "I'll be back in a minute. The living room is straight ahead," informed Elena, running up the carpeted stairs which led to the first floor.

I slowly walked down the passage, running my fingers along the walls glancing around but didn't find anything that particularly caught my eye.

Clicking on a button near the heavy mahogany door, I entered.

I found myself in the living room and was overwhelmed by the sheer luxury of the whole space. The shining yellow lights concealed under the ceiling, gave it a warm glow. The pristine white carpet contrasted beautifully with the rich mahogany wood panelling on the far wall, a huge flat screen television fixed onto it in front of the cream-coloured leather sofa. A tall shelf stood to the side of the TV, fully stocked with a variety of CDs and DVDs; I walked over to it and traced my finger over the titles, meticulously sorted into genres, then alphabetically, exactly the way Elena liked it. I smiled to myself when I spotted our personal favourites, 'Grease' and 'Star Wars' sitting at the front of the collection - I could remember many nights when we would cuddle together on the couch and watch it with a bowl of buttered popcorn or a tub of chocolate chip ice cream, depending on Elena's mood.

Underneath an ornate mirror on the wall to my right, stood a medium-sized electric fireplace. Several photo frames rest on the mantelpiece above it, equally spaced and identically angled. The first contained a picture of Grayson, Miranda, Jeremy, and Elena at the London Eye- smiling happily at the camera. Elena looked so much like her mother in that picture. The second, a picture of Elena in her black graduation robes accepting her MBA degree from Stanford with a proud smile. Her hair had flown out the black graduation cap and cascaded down the side of her face in soft curls. I didn't recognise the guy or girl in the third picture, but the frame on the farthest end of the mantelpiece caught my eye - it was one I'd given to her, years ago.

As I moved closer to pick up the photo, I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, feeling slightly guilty. Elena looked at me for a second, worry evident in her eyes, before she bit her lip and gazed down at her hands, anxiously wringing her hands together and trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Damon,"

"Elena," we said, at the same time.

"You go first," she said, giving me a small smile.

"I'll make coffee, if you could lead the way," I suggested, raising my eyebrows.

She looked a little startled at my offer but recovered quickly.

"You don't have to do it, Damon. I can do it. Plus, you are my guest."

"Guest? Is that what you classify me as?" I felt my voice break at the end of the sentence.

"That's not what I meant, Damon…"

"What did you mean, Elena?" I demanded, cutting her off. "You jumped into my arms like I was one of your most trusted chums and now you are calling me a guest? This is great," I laughed sarcastically.

Elena looked a little scared and I knew that it had something to do with my temper but, _to hell with it_.

She backed away slightly before opening her mouth. "What I meant was that I... you… we haven't known each other, outside of our office. And this is the first time you've come to mine and I just don't want you to do anything."

"Do anything? We don't know each other outside the office? That was your decision, Elena, not mine," I said, pointing my finger straight at her. "If you didn't know me, then why did you cry your eyes out in my arms?" I yelled.

"You said that you wanted just a professional relationship and I was fine with it," I screamed, gesturing to the two of us. I had lost my temper and I was in no control of myself anymore. All the pent-up anger, all those emotions which I had locked away for the past week – hell, the past decade- seemed to have bubbled out all at once.

"Tell me one thing, Elena," I continued, "What is this picture doing here?" Picking up the last frame on the right, I shoved it right in front of her face.

Elena remained speechless for a few moments while I tried to calm myself. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Repeat._

She looked at me with scared eyes and stared at the picture for several moments. Wordlessly, she placed it back.

"Elena," I called out. I kept my eyes closed and tried to sound as reasonable as possible. "Let me help you, please."

"It's more complicated than that," she replied softly.

"I want to apologize for what I said before," continued Elena.

"I will accept your apology only if you tell me what has happened."

"I can't, Damon… I just can't… okay?" she replied, an expression of annoyance, on her face.

Just then, the shrill sound of the doorbell echoed like a cannonblast in the silent room.

"I'll get that," I said. Grabbing my camera from the sofa. I walked quickly back to the front door.

Opening it, I found a pixie-haired brunette smiling at me. She weirdly reminded me of someone. And that's when it clicked! _Oh no! _

"Rose?' I asked, cocking my eyebrows, waiting for her to respond.

"Isn't this Elena Gilbert's house?" she asked in a cockney accent. "How do you know my name?" frowned the brunette.

"She's inside." I replied, almost flying down stairs.

I needed to get away from Elena Gilbert. The walk to Belsize Park tube station felt longer, even though it had taken me barely fifteen minutes. The orange-yellow words on the indicator read that there was a train bound for Kennington in five minutes.

_Why had Elena kept that picture in her house? Did she still have feelings for me? No! Of course not! A girl like her would definitely have a boyfriend._

I stood on the deserted platform completely lost in my own thoughts. The whooshing sound of the wind, as the train rattled into the station, brought me back to reality. Finding a seat, I closed my eyes and tried to distract myself from the events of this evening, but that picture kept taking me back to her.

It was a picture of Elena and I back when we were in high school. Elena was wearing a light blue floral top and I was in my Mystic Fall Timberwolves basketball jersey. It was clicked by Elena's best friend Tyler after we had won the Virginia State Championship in Junior Year. Elena's face was tilted slightly, looking up at me and I had my arms around her waist and my chin on her shoulder. Our lips were barely a few centimetres apart.

I couldn't help smiling to myself, reminiscing about that day. Actually, I could never forget that night. That was the night, Elena and I had made love for the first time.

* * *

_**ELENA**_

_What was I supposed to tell Damon?_ My life had come crumbling down in the past hour. I felt the tears stream down my face as I watched Damon leave the room. I wanted to tell him, but it wasn't so easy. Whatever I had tried to say had come out all wrong. I had treated him so badly. If only he that, I deperately wanted to correct the wrongs.

I heard the front door close. The shuffle of someone's footsteps echoed in the empty house. The noise grew louder and louder but I didn't give a fuck.

"Elena, are you alright, love?" cried a familiar voice. I felt a pair of arms wrap lovingly around my shoulders.

"He left, didn't he?" I asked. I wanted Damon back in this room. I wanted to run back into his arms and stay cooped up in them all night long.

"Who was he?" Rose asked curiously, walking to the sink and washing her hands.

Rose was one of my closest friends. We had met two years ago in a club in Central London and had been inseparable ever since.

"Damon Salvatore." I managed to answer. Wiping away my tears, I grabbed a small bottle of water from the fridge and downed it quickly.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Rose, clutching her chest.

"What? What's wrong?" I was completely startled at her sudden exclamation. Rose looked so horror-struck and scared that I ran to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Did you sleep with him?" Rose asked in that same urgent voice, "Reply, woman."

"What? No... No," I responded quickly, creasing my forehead, "What's up with you, Rose?"

"Nothing. I just… I… I thought, since he was here and you...uuummm... that umm… Never mind." she mumbled, wiping her hands on the kitchen towel.

"You are lying. You never mumble, Rose Morgan." I challenged, raising my brows.

"Okay, fine," she whispered, closing her eyes, "I have something to confess," she continued, looking at me a little hesitantly.

"Go on," I encouraged, gesturing Rose to follow me to the living room.

"I think I slept with him. It was three years ago. It was when I went backpacking across the States. Just once. It was a one night stand." confessed Rose.

"Oh," was all I could say. Rose hung her head in shame and sat down on the sofa. So Damon bedded random woman, did he?

I plopped down on the large comfy chair near the fireplace. No words were exchanged for a few minutes. Rose kept stealing shameful glances at me but I was busy trying not to be jealous.

"Why were you crying when I walked in?" asked Rose. Judging by my expression, she must have got the hint to drop the Damon Salvatore issue.

"Klaus cheated on me." I stated simply.

"Who is the bitch?" I laughed at her question. Her voice was filled with so much hate. God! I hated Klaus much more than his Southern Belle.

"Why are you laughing?" she cried.

_Stop it Elena! Stop!_ I warned myself. But I just couldn't stop!

"You just came to know that your boyfriend of five years has cheated on you and you are laughing at that fact? Are you mad?" Rose tried to reason with me. She was staring at me with wide eyes, which just added fuel to the fire. She looked so funny with that expression on her oval shaped face.

"I am alright," I assured her, raising my hand. "I think crying helped the reality sink in."

Rose just nodded and gave me a sad smile. I looked away. The fit of giggles had passed but ugly thoughts about Klaus had started to creep up in my mind. I wanted to punch him and break all of his teeth and make him cry.

"So what exactly did he do, 'Lena?" asked Rose, pulling me out of my violent fantasies.

"Apparently, he is married." Rose stared at me with an expression of shock on her face.

"Wow," she whispered. "Did you break up with him?"

"No, Rosie, dear. Can we talk about something else? Please?" I suggested, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Rose just nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"So what brings you to my humble abode this evening?"

"Just swinging by," grinned Rose. "I have missed you. Since we are past all this, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything,"

Rose's expression changed from innocent to a sly little monster in seconds and I received my usual Rose-Morgan-is-upto-no-good signal, "What's with you and Salvatore, eh?"

"What do you mean?" I felt myself blush. _This cannot be happening. Oh Lord._

"Someone has a crush on Damon. Oh my god, Elena, you are so red." teased Rose. I hid my face in my hands but couldn't stop the girlish giggle that escaped my lips.

"I want to know everything. All the juicy details." Rose winked. "So you'd better start at the beginning and don't you dare leave out a single thing."

I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. Unlocking that chest of memories was going to hurt. But what the hell!

"We met in junior year of high school in Mystic Falls…." I began.

* * *

"This is the cutest story I have ever heard," Rose exclaimed,clapping her hands, "I think you should give him a second chance even if he did that to you. He was just seventeen, Elena. He was scared for Stefan."

"I know. He was very sweet to me today and I shooed him off," I sighed. "Please don't tell this to anyone. Please. Promise me," I almost begged, taking Rose's hand in mine. Through the course of the story, I had ended up sitting on the sofa.

"I promise I won't. But this is huge, Elena. I mean… I… this is just magical." She smiled.

Returning her smile, I checked the wall clock, which had just struck eight. We had ended up talking for over two hours.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" I asked Rose, getting off the sofa and stretching my arms.

"Yes, I am meeting an old friend from Newcastle at All Bar One," informed Rose, a little distractedly. She opened her purse a little violently, zipping and unzipping various compartments.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, trying to see what she was doing.

"Uhhh…" she mumbled, poking her hand into the depths of the black Chanel bag, "I think I have left my phone at home."

"Do you want to make a call?" I volunteered, pulling out my iPhone from my pocket.

"Aww thanks, love." Grabbing it, Rose quickly typed a text and handed the phone back to me.

"All good?" I asked, creasing my forehead.

"Oh, yes," Rose said, giving me a thousand kilowatt smile.

"Thanks for coming. I had a good time," I hugged Rose tightly.

"Me too, Elena. Take care. Love you," she said.

Rose waved me a goodbye as she walked down the short flight of stairs. I continued to watch her grow smaller and smaller until she turned around the corner of the street and disappeared.

Closing the door, I headed straight to my room.

* * *

_**DAMON**_

Elena had left so many questions unanswered. I was desperately trying to think about something else, but… _this sucked!_ I just couldn't stop thinking about her. She looked so broken, so hurt and I couldn't do anything to make her happy again.

She had been treating me like shit, though. I hated her for that. Hadn't anyone told her that I had done the right thing in the end? _Be damned_, I thought. I wasn't going to chase her anymore. I was going to stop caring. I was good at that. I wanted nothing to do with Elena Gilbert. If I could live without her for a decade, I could definitely survive a few months.

"Next station, Waterloo," chimed the automatic voice, as the train came to a halt at the tube station.

* * *

Unlocking the door to my hotel room, I placed my camera on the coffee table and hung up my leather jacket in the walk-in closet. I made a mental note to check out some real estate websites tomorrow. I needed to get a place of my own.

It was Saturday night and party animal Salvatore was feeling utterly down. I just couldn't stop thinking about Elena. She was like an obsession, plaguing my mind 24/7. The more I tried to shake her thoughts off, the more she invaded my mind.

A nice long shower later, I got to work on dinner. Luckily, I had some pasta, tomato and basil sauce and some chorizo cubes which would suffice for just one meal.

I had nothing else to do that night. Switching on my laptop, I decided to go through the pictures I had taken today. Even that didn't last long. I was so fucking bored. This was utterly frustrating!

The shrill ringing of my phone after a long evening of utter boredom, felt like a boon. Ha! An escape into someone else's world, I grinned. Grabbing it, I found that it was an unknown number.

Disappointedly, I dropped it back on the bed and closed my eyes.

But the caller wasn't the one to give up. The phone rang, once, twice, thrice….

"Hello," I almost yelled angrily, when my phone rang for the fourth time.

"Hello, Damon," greeted a woman on the other line. "Took you long enough to pick up your phone. Are you busy?"

"Who is this?" I asked. I realized I was being way too rude.

"This is Rose. Remember?" The hint of a smile was clear in her voice.

_Why had the universe suddenly decided to torture me? I had been a good boy, err… for a week. Wasn't that, ummm… good?_ I wondered.

"How did you get my number?"

"_That_," she stressed, "isn't very important. So don't get all defensive, understand?" Rose's bossy voice was not helping my current frame of mind.

"What do you want? Make it quick." _This was so annoying._ I had absolutely no interest talking to my former bed buddy.

"Don't get all frustrated just yet, Salvatore," Rose continued slyly, "I have a proposition which might interest you."

* * *

_**How was it? Did you enjoy it? **_

_**Let me know, by leaving me a review!**_


	7. Announcement

**...Announcement...**

_Hi guys,_

_I hope you haven't forgotten me. Well, this story is officially off hiatus and Chapter 7 is in the pipeline. I am also in midst of plotting a new story :) _

_YLMI WILL BE UPDATED AROUND MID-OCTOBER. _

_I hope you guys are still interested because I plan on sticking with it until the very end._

_Have a nice day,_

_A :) _


End file.
